


All the Little Things

by momstiel



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel is so in love with Dean it hurts, Cedar - Freeform, Dean Winchester is a Good Cook, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Nesting Castiel, Not Beta Read, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, One Shot, Ozone - Freeform, Scents & Smells, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: Cedar, musk, and ozone; three different words, three distinct scents, but all one hundred percent Dean. If anyone would know that, it would be Castiel.- -Story in which Castiel has a little kleptomania problem...--Written for SPN ABO Bingo





	All the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read || Fluff overload :)

Cedar, musk, and ozone; three different words, three distinct scents, but all one hundred percent Dean. If anyone would know that, it would be Castiel. The man knew his mate like the back of his hand. The alpha enjoyed sleeping his car when it would rain, pleased by the sound of rain hitting the window. There was never enough room for Cas to join, but that never stopped them… so they would cuddle in the backseat, arms around another, making sure neither fell off.

  
  
Then, Cas also knew that Dean would always start the morning relaxing in the kitchen. It might not have been traditional, but he always found peace in AC/DC or Led Zeppelin playing from the living room. Castiel found it adorable when he’d walk into the room to find the older Winchester reading the newspaper, humming along to his music.

  
  
The humming was one of Cas’s favorite things. When one of them had a bad night, Dean would hum “Hey Jude” under his breath, giving them both a sense of comfort. The way to Dean’s heart really was through his stomach, and whenever the alpha chowed down on something he enjoyed he would let out a happy hum. No matter what the content, Castiel knew his heart skipped a beat when the man would hum.

  
It was all the little things — the way Dean walked, bowlegged and all, to the way he’d fix his hair in the morning. Castiel was head over heels in love with his partner. Against popular belief, it wasn’t Dean’s sex appeal, or charming smile that won him over ; no, it was all the little things.

  
  
That’s how he found himself sneaking into Dean’s dresser, stealing an occasional sock or shirt. Just the scent alone of his alpha was comforting. Occasionally Dean would bring up that he lost a shirt, but Cas never decided to confess that he had something to do with it. He had a knack for stealing an assortment of Dean’s clothing… nothing that the alpha would miss, but it honestly would mean the entire world to him.

  
  
What did he do with all the swiped items?

  
  
Simple.

  
  
He worked on a nest. There was a closet at the end of the hall in his and Dean’s house. Dean never visited the space, assuming that Cas stored all of his toys or suppressants in there. But no, the reality was that the omega was putting together a nest that smelled purely of Dean. Honestly, Castiel was surprised that his mate hadn’t smelt the cedar, musk, and ozone heaven yet.

  
  
When he was a younger, single omega, Cas used to make a nest of pillows and blankets. Basically, he fancied a glorified fort in his youth. However, today it was different. He didn’t want any random pillow, he wanted the one Dean rested on. Maybe he was a little obsessed with mate, but he couldn't care less about what anyone would think. After all, why wouldn’t he obsessed with such of a loving and gentle person?

  
  
Now that Cas had free time while Dean was in the kitchen, making dinner, he decided that it opened the perfect opportunity to steal Dean’s pillowcase. The omega had been eyeing the object for a bit, but never had the chance to swipe it.

  
  
“Cas?” Dean asked the second that his mate started to slip out of the kitchen. “You alright?”

  
  
The omega turned to face his lover who was currently making pancakes for the two of them. Standing in front of the stove with just boxers and an apron on, Dean looked like paradise. Cas resisted the urge to stay in the room with the alluring man, and just continued to walk towards the bedroom. “Yeah, I’m alright.” He insisted, a small reassuring smile growing on his lips. “It just got a little chilly, I’m going to grab a sweater.”

  
  
“Chilly?” Dean temporarily stopped managing the pancakes to give his lover an obscure glance. For a second Castiel could have sworn that his mate was going to call his crap… but he didn’t. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be saying anything. I’m right next to a burning stove.”

  
  
All Castiel did was flash him a tiny grin before turning around and heading back into their bedroom. It wasn’t long before he made a bee-line straight for the pillow, just holding it in his hands. Just the feeling and the smell of ozone and cedar was enough to put a content smile on his lips. Maybe it was a little creepy, but Cas thoroughly enjoyed just holding his alpha’s pillow in his hands.

  
  
After he got done snatching it, Cas went straight to the hallway. He looked both ways to make sure that Dean hadn’t gone snooping for him. When he didn’t see his mate in sight, Cas opened the closet door and snuck in. Almost instantly the strong scent that was Dean became evident. It was pure bliss, and Cas just laid down in his nest, taking a few moments to just relax on the fluffy pillows and blankets…

  
It was so comfortable, and Cas just closed his eyes, not anticipating to fall asleep… but he did.

 

* * *

  
  
“Cas?”

  
  
There was a moment of silence, and the sleepy omega just mumbled, turning on his side only to be met with a bright light. Not registering what was going on at first, Cas reluctantly opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

  
  
“Hey, is that my shirt?.... And my pants?.... And those socks that I lost last Christmas?”

  
  
This time Castiel shot up straight, realizing what had happened. There was a breach in his privacy! Blue eyes fell onto a tanned body standing at the doorway. Not knowing what to really say, Cas just rubbed his eyes. “Uh. Hello, Dean.” He responded, just realizing that he managed to fall asleep.

  
  
“Hey, Cas.” The green-eyed man responded, a tiny grin on his lips. Deciding to act like his little nest was nothing, Castiel just stood up and started to walk out of the closet. However, before he made it all the way out, a hand gripped onto his upper arm, preventing him from going any further. “Woah, woah, woah… Where you going? I have so many questions.”

  
  
Cas inhaled sharply, the scent of ozone, cedar, and musk filling his nostrils. It almost worked as a source of comfort. “Go ahead… ask away.” The omega responded, deciding that his actions were nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe it was borderline creepy how much he loved his alpha, but he really, really did like his comfy closet nest!

  
  
“First off… Where is your sweater?” Dean asked, recalling that Castiel had slipped away to retrieve one.

  
  
Castiel blinked. “When humans really, really want something, they lie. Right?” He reminded Dean, staring at his mate. “So… I actually went to steal your pillowcase.” The omega confessed.

  
  
“Why?” Dean immediately asked, coming so close to cutting Cas off. The blue-eyed man scanned over the other, trying to read him. The alpha didn’t seem mad, just curious.

  
  
“To put it in my nest… as you see.” Cas motioned behind him at the closet. “It smelled like you… and it’s well…” He broke eye-contact with Dean. “... Well, it’s really comforting to be surrounded by your scent. It’s my nest.”

  
  
That statement caused a tiny smile to crack on the alpha’s lips. “Why? Why do you need a nest? You’ve got me whenever you want.” Dean insisted, worrying a tiny bit that he wasn’t giving his mate the attention and love he craved.

  
  
“Yeah, I know but…” Castiel began to explain when Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind. Instantly the smell of ozone, musk, and cedar surrounded him. The scent was far stronger than his nest, and Cas just took a moment to take in… Dean. Everything about Dean. The way his strong arms wrapped around his waist, and the way that he naturally smelled, to the way he just breathed into his ear.

  
  
“Why…?” Dean started, seeming to understand the point of a nest when Cas could have him. “Why seek comfort in a nest when I can give you so much more?” The alpha asked.

  
  
In that moment, Cas wasn’t sure. He was starting to question why he built the nest in the first place. Unlike before, he wasn’t a single omega. He had a strong, caring, amazing alpha that was willing to cuddle at his request. “You know what? I don’t know.” He admitted.

  
  
“Exactly.” Dean responded, slowly removing his arms from Cas. “Head to the bed with me? Thanks to your little nap time, our pancakes are getting cold.” The man teased, a playful grin on his lips.

  
  
Castiel just rolled his eyes. “Alright, let’s go.” He agreed, heading into the direction of the bedroom. As he turned down the hall, he smelt cedar, musk and ozone following. It was perfect.


End file.
